


The Lord McClain

by comfycozysweaters



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Lance (Voltron), Transphobia, Vaginal Fingering, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfycozysweaters/pseuds/comfycozysweaters
Summary: It’s Spring in Altea and there seems to be a new eligible bachelor on the arm of Rachel McClain. As the McClains struggle with Lance’s coming out, a romance blossoms.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	The Lord McClain

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did just watch Bridgerton.

As King Alfor’s first ball began, so did the season of posturing and simpering from the ladies and gentlemen hoping to find a suitable match to rise above their stations or, for the more rebellious, love. Usually the debutants were the talk of the town, their beauty and favor all anyone could gossip about, but this season started with a shock to the court.

One highly coveted bachelorette was said to have taken ill and retired to the country and in her stead, a new bachelor joined the fray. He was handsome, dark skin as luminous as his smile, blue eyes twinkling with mischief and promise, and he charmed anyone who talked with him. He stood beside the McClain girls, presenting Rachel, their newly eligible daughter and the twin of the girl who had fallen ill, on one arm and escorting Veronica on the other. Veronica, the oldest of the daughters, stayed just out of the spot light content with her single status that had long since been retired from the rumor mill, while her brother Marco stood behind the trio silently judging all who came to introduce themselves to his youngest sister. 

Luis and his wife and children were lucky, he thought, safe in the country and away from the pressure of entertaining suitors and dancing with ditzy heiresses. A burst of laughter shook him and he focused on Lance and Rachel surrounded by tittering girls and a few young men.

Lance’s laugh was the loudest, as always, and Marco rolled his eyes as he plucked a goblet of wine from a passing tray. He took a sip as he watched Veronica join the other taken ladies in watching the proceedings and gossiping about promising matches and the unfortunates. 

The night had just begun and already he could feel headache beginning. The McClain’s were all a little wary with Lance’s debut, but the man in question seemed not to care at all. If only they all had that confidence. Marco sighed before straightening and pushing himself into the fray with a warm smile. He grabbed his sister’s arm and bumped Lance’s shoulder as he stepped up. 

“Tell me, has Lance been taking up all of your attentions with his ridiculous wit?” 

Rachel laughed and Lance gave an undignified shrug with a smug smile clearly not apologizing. “Hardly,” he said sliding his attention to the girls in their little huddle. Rommel and Nyma, the former a decent girl but with a tempter and single minded determination, and the later the daughter of a General willing to go to any lengths to get what, and who, she wants. Both beautiful and capable women. 

But unfortunately tonight wasn’t about him. 

Instead he focused on the men who couldn’t take their eyes off of Rachel. He grinned, his Altean marks glowing in the low light. “Marco, you know Misters Fredrick, Hernandez, and Stacey? I was just introducing them to Rachel and sharing a fantastic story of the time she and I made a mess of Mother’s needle points trying to trip up our-er her governess.”

Rachel frowned but she clearly wasn’t too upset. “A story these fine men don’t need to know of right when we meet, Lance.”

Lance shrugged again as the men clambered to reassure her. By the end of it, Rachel was on the dance floor with a half full dance card and Lance was fading back into the wallpaper with Marco. Marco smiled at him. “You’re doing great, Lance.”

Lance worried his lip, confidence downplayed now that he was away from attention. He fingered his earring and scuffed his boot. “You think so?” He gave a hesitant smile to his brother. “Everyone keeps asking me where I’ve been hiding all this time. I’m scared they’ll find out before I’m ready.”

Marco squeezed his shoulder and grabbed him some wine. “We’re all here to support you. And when you’re ready, we’ll stand by you.” The absence of their mother and father sat heavy between them but he wouldn’t let Lance dwell on it. He waited until Lance looked a little more confident and had downed his glass before shoving him towards the dance floor. “Now go dance with some Ladies! Have fun.”

Lance laughed nervously but he did end up dancing the night away. He charmed until his name was on every mother’s and available daughter’s lips. He was the talk of the town. The suitor they all wished would call on them in the coming days.

Come the next event of the season, the charming Latino was nowhere to be seen. Rachel was there escorted by Marco, and their mother was present, but that was it. All questions about him were met with nonanswers and changed topics. To Rachel and Marco, his absence left a hole they couldn’t fill.

Afterwards, Rachel walked the hall from her newly single room to Lance’s. It was late and she was in her nightgown but when she knocked on the ajar door and entered she saw that Lance was in the window sitting with his head in his hands and still dressed in an ensemble that was made to match her gown splendidly. “Have you been there all night?”

Lance didn’t move. “They wouldn’t let me leave.” His voice cracked with barely restrained tears and she threw herself to his side, arms wrapping around his shoulders.

“I know. I’m sorry.” She squeezed him and he patted her arm in thanks.

“They said it’s supposed to be about you. That if I won’t... won’t be who they want me to be then I should at least disappear and let you have a chance without my meddling.” Rachel felt her brother tremble in her arms. The anger and disappointment the McClain children all felt burned hot in her chest and she wished she could give her mother and father a proper talking to. 

But that would back fire on Lance and Lance was nothing if not a mama’s boy. He’d been devastated when he came out and his mother and father snubbed his identity. He had agreed to their ridiculous terms just so he wouldn’t have to leave her or ruin what little love she harbored for him still. He’d moved out of his and Rachel’s room into a smaller more bare room down the hall and had been forbidden to accompany them on the outings he had loved. Marco, Veronica, Luis, and Rachel all propped him back up, telling him it would just take time. To give them time to adjust. To learn.

It’d been nearly a year though and the only progress was agreeing he should be presented this season as an eligible bachelor and free to attend events so long as he didn’t go calling after any girl. Still he took that crumb and thanked their mother for it. 

Rachel believed the best of their parents, she just wished Lance wouldn’t have to go through so much pain as they came to terms with his change.

Rachel carded her fingers through her brother’s hair and rocked him like they would do when they were younger and woken by a nightmare. “You are taking nothing from me, Lance. In fact you bring the suitors in just by showing me off and using that silver tongue of yours to sway their attention.” It was true. Every man her brother approved of and had entertained at the King’d ball had come calling the next week. All of them were enamored with her.

Lance gave a small laugh. “The drawing room is filled with so many flowers my nose gets stuffy just at the thought of it.” He finally lifts his head to smile at her. “Thanks, Rach.”

She smiles back. “Of course, Lance.”

It is unfortunate the fight that leads up to the picnic. 

Lance and Mamá’s voices fill the home. Anger and sadness bounce off of the walls as their mother pleads with Lance to just try on the dress they got made and he refuses. Slippers are tossed into the hall, hair ornaments ripped out of the style they were trying to make work with his shorter hair, and doors slammed with a finality that rang through them all. Veronica and Marco exchanged a look when they heard their mother coming down the stairs. Veronica sighed. “I’ll take Mamá, you take Lance.”

Lance was slouched in his vanity seat, under dress rucked up to his thighs and some pearls still trapped in his hair. The corset their mother insisted on was undone and flung to the floor. Marco wondered why she even bothered trying with that. There was no bust to enhance after Lance’s surgery. He’d saved up for it, every penny, and had hidden it until it was no longer scabbed and had healed over. It was a permanent change and the one he came out to his family with. Aside from Rachel. They were twins after all. She knew far longer than any of the others.

Marco took a seat on the trunk at the foot of his bed. 

“She still wants me to wear dresses and parade around to find a suitable husband I can give children to.” Lance’s voice is tired more than angry. “Rise above my station in case Rachel can not.” He scoffs. “I’m the backup plan. As usual.”

“She’s scared for you, Lance.” It had taken the siblings awhile to figure out how to reassure their brother. Vilifying their parents upset him so they tried to find the silver lining. “She doesn’t want you to suffer because of who you are. She doesn’t understand that it’s not a choice. But she will. I know if anything were to happen, she’d stand by you unwavering.”

Lance pursed his lips. “I wish she’d do it of her own volition.” He sighed and flung an arm over the back of his chair so he can half turn to look at his older brother. “It sucks because I actually like skirts and dresses. I just hate the assumptions that come with them.”

Marco laughs. “And yet you wear rouge and color on your eyes.”

His brother pouts, knowing the jibe isn’t malicious. “It’s all the rage in the Capital, brother. Even King Alfor pops some color on his eyes for the balls.” 

Silence descended on the two as they studied the mess of the room. There were questions that still plagued Marco’s mind about Lance and he wasn’t sure how to phrase them. He knew he was ignorant of his brother’s status and he wished to remedy that but it was... difficult to put into words. “Lance... do you wish to wed? Be with a man still?”

To Lance’s credit he didn’t tease Marco too much about the question. He settled down and crossed his legs so he could turn completely around and face Marco. “I do! God I do. I want it all. A courting with gifts and dancing and socializing. I want a grand wedding that takes months to plan!” He grins and waggles his brows. “Either courting a beautiful lady or being courted by a handsome man. I’m not picky.”

Marco laughed. “Greedy aren’t you?”

He was met with a shrug. “Why can’t I entertain both? Double the choices, double the chance at happily ever after.”

At the picnic Lance was swarmed with women asking after his health after missing the last event and becoming reclusive. He smiled away their worries and redirected them to swoon over Marco so he could chase down his niece and nephew on the green and grab them up! They squealed as he picked them up and swung them around. “Tasty little mortals! Snacks for the big bad dragon!” When he let them down they wasted no time in running off again. He leaned to rest his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. How on Earth did they have so much energy? A chuckle had him standing ram rod straight, a flush of embarrassment heating his cheeks.

Then his breath caught.

Standing to the side was none other than his school mate Keith Kogane, the reclusive cousin of Duke Shirogane. They had gone to Primary together and it was a pig tail pulling, shin kicking good time. They would fight as often as they would play and got a reputation for being trouble makers. At one point his mother had tried to arrange their relation and they both had been grossed out at the proposal. Keith’s father at the time had merely laughed and told Lance’s mother that his son would call on whoever caught his heart when the time came.

Then Mr Kogane died leaving Keith in the care of his distant cousins and too far to continue their schooling together. 

In fact Lance had only ever seen Keith at a hand full of events throughout the years. Seeing him attend the picnic threw the poor lad for a loop.

He had grown into a striking young man with alabaster skin and ruffled black hair that seemed short in places but also long. His violet eyes drank Lance in with an intensity he couldn’t decipher and Lance felt his palms grow clamy.

Could he tell?

Did he recognize Lance?

Would he say anything?

His heart beat loudly as Keith came forward. 

“I’ve heard of the charming companion to the McClain family, but I didn’t realize he was part dragon as well.” He quirked a thick brow and gave a teasing smile. 

Lance laughed nervously. “I’m also the tooth fairy, but don’t tell them that or they’d be bleeding me dry.” He gave the man a small bow as he collected himself. “Lance McClain at your service.”

“Keith Kogane, at yours.” 

The picnic went well for Rachel. She was being heavily courted by a Lord with good looks and a romantic flare. Her eyes sparkled with infatuation as they walked the lake and Lance was so happy to see his sister falling for someone so respectable. His mother was proud of her. So happy with her even that she mentioned a few lovely ladies that graced their picnic to Lance, giving him hope of her coming acceptance.

None of the ladies held a candle to Keith though. 

Not even the Princess Allura that called upon him to join her for tea could capture his attention away from the memory of Keith’s smirking lips. Although she came the closest. She was stunning in white, blue, and pink with hair cascading down her back and pink markings showing her status beneath jewel toned eyes. He was afraid it would be a stuffy meeting but she ended up being very relaxed and unconcerned with decorum. They took to each other very well to the point of gossiping and joking comfortably with each other. If he were to court an Altean Lady, it would be her. Even his mother insisted despite her hang ups.

But Allura and Lance spoke about it on their third meeting as Lance accompanied Allura on a walk about town. A marriage between them would be one of convenience, platonic in every way except siring an heir, something Lance admitted to being unable to do. Allura went up on her toes and kissed his forehead, thanking him for his friendship instead. They spent the rest of their dates talking about her suitors with Lance adding colorful commentary that makes her laugh like no other. It turned out sweet stubborn Romelle decided to take a go at initiating instead of waiting for a man to come along and was sending the Princess flowers of her own with bids for a formal courting. Lance was thrilled.

Keith called upon Lance and it took Marco and Veronica to keep their mother from shoving a dress on him for the occasion. Instead he was in well tailored trousers with a brilliant blue brocaded vest fitted over a flamboyant white V necked blouse. It was an odd outing. Instead of the gardens or lake, Keith had their carriage stop just outside of a colorful market in the city. 

“Can I ask why you brought me here? Is my outfit that bad that you want to tart me up in some finer silks?” He grinned teasingly as he ran a hand over a beautiful purple silk the vendor presented him with. Keith merely shrugged. He looked at peace here. Far more comfortable than at the picnic or any other high end event.

“Your outfit is fine for a walk in the upperclass.” Keith leaned over his shoulder and moved his attention to some red patterned fabric that dazzled in the Sun light. “I get bored of walking nowhere with no one in the quiet of manicured lawns and hedges.” He pulls away to take Lance’s hand and drag him along. “Here there’s life. People. No posturing for society or meticulous rules. No one cares who you are here. They only care if you can make them money.” They stop at a display of modest jewelry and Keith holds up a pair of iridescent teardrop earnings before hand the man a coin and pressing them into Lance’s hands. “Honestly it seemed you were suffocating as much I was.”

Lance flushed and felt giddy as he followed his Grace’s lead. They laughed and shopped and chased each other through the market as if they weren’t expected to win favor or return with a proposal. They were just boys, having fun. 

The evening ends sprawled out on a blanket in a park under the stars with a bottle of champagne between them and fingers entwined. Lance feels happiness within his grasp. 

But he can’t let this continue without being honest. 

He rose to his elbow to look down on the Duke and traced the pattern on Keith’s vest with a delicate finger. “I enjoyed today, Keith. More than any days I’ve had this Spring.”

Keith caught his hand and brought it up to lay a kiss upon it. “I’m sensing a ‘But’ in there.”

Lance nodded casting his gaze elsewhere. “I’m not... who you think I am. I’m... different... than other men.” Keith’s eyes were patient and Lance felt his famously deft tongue falter. “The McClain girl that was sent to the country that I came in exchange... it’s a ruse. We are... one in the same.”

He waited for jeers, for the derision his parents showed, for the betrayal at having been mislead. But all Keith did was level him with a Look.

“No shit.” Lance faltered at Keith’s deadpan response.

“E-Excuse me?”

Keith smirked amusement clear. “It was pretty obvious. The haughty school girl that cut my hair in response to me pulling hers and kissed my knee when I fell out of a tree in the garden as if that would heal it all grew to be a handsome infuriatingly clever man that captured my attention and refused to let it go.” Lance was at a loss. “I’d know you anywhere, Lance.” He reached up and brushed a finger against Lance’s cheek, Lance’s eyes fluttering at the touch. “Not to mention you’re the spitting image of Rachel. Far too coincidental to be cousins.”

Lance snorted and dropped his head to Keith’s chest. “I’m surprised no one else has noticed honestly.”

Keith grinned and ruffled Lance’s hair at which he squawked and shoved himself up away from it. “People are idiots, Lance. They see what they want to see. I just so happened to be of a different breed. Intelligent.”

“And modest.” 

“The most.” They grinned at each other before dissolving into laughter. Lance leaned down and pressed their lips together. Keith pushed into it.

“Does this mean I can count on you to come calling officially, your Grace.” 

Keith’s smile relaxed his face and made him look softer than the bad tempered Duke’s reputation. “Only if you plan to do the same, My Lord.”

Lance had no need to hide who he was once his proposal had been accepted by Duke Shirogane and Keith’s had been by Lady McClain. And as the congratulations and support poured for him and Keith, his mother and father finally took the time to sit down and listen to their son. There was damage done that couldn’t be erased and beliefs that refused to change, but they promised to try so they could remain in his life. It helped that he had Shiro and his husband Curtis to support him alongside Keith. The sting of his parents’ rejection hurt less with his betrothed’s family’s love.

Lance and Keith retired to the Duke’s house in his Lands and Shiro was excited to see his cousin, his brother, so happy and so in love.

Even the occasional fight filled the halls with life. Hot tempers led to steamy bedrooms. And desks. And couches. And picnics. Just about anywhere the two could find to the point of Shiro knocking before he entered any room and avoiding where his cousin mentioned taking Lance to that day.

“Will you want children, Lance?” Keith kissed his betrothed’s collarbone, hand caressing his waste and leg firmly sliding between Lance’s to rub against his groin. His breathing came out in puffs of air and little moans only for Keith’s ears. 

Lance’s hips undulated against the leg, feeling his thighs grow slick and no doubt soaking into Keith’s trousers. “Yes! Yesss. Ahhh uhnnn. O-one day yes.” His fingers twisted in the fabric of Keith’s shirt on his back and pulled him closer so he could capture his lips in a kiss. 

Keith pressed his leg further up and swallowed Lance’s moan. “How would you like us to have one?” He knew the man had no intention of getting pregnant but Keith also knew he came from a large and close family and wanted the same. Honestly the Duke would love that. Fill the quiet somber halls of the large estate with children and family screaming and enjoying themselves. The thought made his erection twitch. He ground his groin into Lance’s thigh and stuttered out a moan to mingle with Lance’s.

“Mmmm-maybe a surrogate?” Lance could barely think past the pleasure slowly rolling over him. He needed more. This wasnt enough he needed moooore. “Or-or an orphanage?” He grabbed Keith’s hand with one of his own and didn’t shy away from showing him just what he wanted. As Keith finally sunk a finger into his wet cunt, rubbing at his growth with his thumb, Lance groaned. He tugged at Keith’s trousers as they kissed again, sloppy and uncoordinated with lust.

“Fuck yes.” Keith growled. He shimmied his trousers down, dick springing free and hanging heavy between his legs. “Lube?

Condum?”

Lance was squirming now, feeling Keith’s erection press into his thigh and getting thoroughly fucked by his fingers was sending him to heights he’d never felt before. “D-don’t need it. I’m... I’m barren.” A fact that made his decision to fully transition easier though at first the news had been devastating. He’d had his mourning period on it but Keith hadn’t. Keith slowed to a gentle rock as he gazed with sympathy into Lance’s eyes.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He said it with such pain, Lance knew he meant it.

Lance shrugged though. It was old news for him. Right now he just wanted to get fucked out of his mind and maybe shut Keith’s baby questions out until they were done having fun. “It’s fine. R-really. Nnmnm lube is in my satchel-!” 

Keith took the hint and sat up to search for said satchel. They’d rather quickly thrown everything aside as Keith sunk into a disrobing Lance but he found it and returned to his love. He slowly worked him open enjoying watching Lance fall apart beneath him. He did it so beautifully. 

As he lubed up his cock he spread Lance’s legs and watched as he quivered under his touch. His head bumped against the man’s entrance, dragging through his mess and then back to the entrance to slide in. He didn’t stop until he bottomed out, listening to Lance’s punched out moan and caught breath. “You’re exquisite.”

Lance peeked open his eyes and gave Keith a saucy smile. “Cariño, I know I am.”


End file.
